


Galaxies Collide

by smolsarcasticraspberry



Series: The Strength of a Connection [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Flut, LOOK JUST READ IT IT'S 3AM I DON'T HAVE REASONS, Smut, it was inevitable, mind link au, not super duper dom but like... a lil bit, plus a little bit of plot, shallura - Freeform, soft dom shiro, the black lion is kinda in the background for this, they're gonna bang in the Black Lion okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsarcasticraspberry/pseuds/smolsarcasticraspberry
Summary: Shiro and Allura take a joyride in the Black Lion. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.





	Galaxies Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I heard people like the idea of Shiro domming, and honestly I do too, so I wrote the thing. not like... really hardcore domming though. just domming a bit.

Allura's not sure who's idea this was. I mean, sure, she asked him about it in the elevator - but she was half-joking. Shiro, on the other hand, apparently took it entirely seriously. So whilst she might be able to take credit for the initial idea, she has to hand Shiro the credit for plotting their course to some safe, hidden corner of the universe so they can park up the Castle and give everyone the day off. And of course it's Shiro who tells Coran they're going out for a "joyride" in the Black Lion and then flies Allura out to the edge of the asteroid belt, where they can land the Lion on a drifting rock and gaze out at the galaxy smudged across the black sky.

Allura stands at the window and drinks in the cosmos, and when Shiro steps up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist she's not even slightly surprised.

"Is this why you brought me out here?" she asks. "Stargazing?"

He hums against her neck, lips just brushing her skin.

"Actually, I had something else in mind."

The exact nature of the "something else" is obvious from the excited curl of his mind, as his feelings seep out along their mental bond and brush against her consciousness. And it's equally obvious from the way his arms tighten around her and his lips quest up towards her jawline. Still, it's always fun to make him say it.

"Oh really?" Allura asks. "What's that?"

He nips at her earlobe with his teeth, and a tingle of excitement arcs away down her spine.

"Well, you said you wanted me to fuck you in my Lion," he says.

She turns in his arms so she can see the blush in his cheeks when he says it. And it's such a Takashi thing: that even as he suggests something wildly inappropriate - like using one-fifth of the universe's greatest weapon as a venue for a sneaky hook-up - he's still blushing about it. There's still a part of him that's shy and a little surprised at his own daring.

Of course, that won't stop him going through with it. But it does make him infinitely more adorable.

"I did say that, didn't I?" She smirks, and pulls him into a kiss, and he smiles against her lips as he kisses her back.

And that's how she finds herself naked in the Black Lion's cockpit, straddling Shiro's lap as he sits in the pilot's chair, his hands roaming her body as he kisses her - all soft lips and sweet thoughts and desperate need.

He sits back and rakes his gaze over her body as he runs his hands up, up, up - from her thighs to her hips, from her hips to her waist, from her waist to her chest. He cups her breasts and she shivers at the sensation: one hand soft flesh, the other hard metal, yet surprisingly warm. The weight of his gaze on her body makes her flush with desire. He wants her, and his thoughts come back at her like flames dancing in the dark - need and longing and appreciation. He wants to touch her and hold her and run his hands through her hair and bury himself inside her; and he wants her to moan and gasp under his touch so he can taste her ecstasy in his mind. He wants all of her.

He shifts in the seat and leans forward to kiss her, and then his lips move down her neck and across her collar bone and he kisses down her chest. She rises slightly in his lap as his mouth finds the curve of her breast and the bump of her nipple, and she tugs her fingers through his hair and gasps at his touch. Shiro moves carefully, deliberately; his arms wrapped around her to pull her close, his touch tender.

Something flickers in his mind, though. Allura can sense it through their connection. He's holding something back. She cups his face in her hands and kisses him - seeking, questing - reaching out with her lips and tongue and her thoughts to try and uncover what he's hiding.

He breaks the kiss to look at her, and for a split second there's a flicker of whiteish-yellow light in his eyes.

It's the Lion, she realises. They're sitting in Black, and the bond between Lion and Paladin is strongest here. Some of that Lion nature is leaking across.

She reaches out wordlessly to feel Shiro's thoughts, and as his guards drop and his mind opens she senses how it feels for him to sit in the Lion and pilot her. The thrill of a rapid dive and the excitement of a perfect turn; the power and majesty of the great beast. And behind Shiro's mind, Allura feels something else.

The Lion herself.

Black's thoughts rumble in the distance, like thunder on a wind-scudded plane: wordless and timeless and huge. Her essence leaks into Shiro's mind. Here, in the Lion, the similarities in their quintessence are obvious.

Shiro feels it too. It's obvious in the shape of his thoughts and the restless shifting of his mind. Something of the Lion's power and strength and dominance leaks into him, and it's bringing something out of him… but he's scared Allura won't like it if he acts on it.

She picks up on his hesitation, and runs a finger along his jaw in reassurance.

"You don't need to hold back," Allura whispers. "It's your Lion. You're in charge."

A blush creeps into his cheeks, but the fire in his eyes burns intense and strong and sends a shiver down Allura's spine.

"I don't want to do anything you don't like." Even as he says it, the shape of what he's craving lights up in his mind. He wants to be in charge. He likes it when she's compliant; when she melts just for him, when she lets him take control. And he especially likes it here, in the Lion; the place where that side of him thrives.

"I trust you," Allura whispers. And it's true. She trusts him absolutely. He won't do anything to hurt her; he'll stop if she gets uncomfortable, and he'll make sure she enjoys every minute of it.

Besides, as much as she might hate to admit it… she loves it as much as he does. A thrill of anticipation runs through her, and Shiro catches it in her thoughts, and a slow grin spreads across his face.

His hand tangles into her hair and he kisses her, and this time it's different. This time, he pulls her flush to his body and kisses her hard and fierce as his arm loops around her waist and his fingers curl around her neck. His desire is no longer subtle; now it burns like liquid fire in his mind.

He picks her up in one smooth movement and sets her down again on top of the Lion's console. Her legs wrap around his waist on instinct as his tongue quests between her lips and she tastes him in her mouth. He grinds against her hips and a moan escapes her as the hard length of him presses into her thigh.

The metal of the console hums against her bare skin, surprisingly warm, and the white glow of the lights catch and glint in Shiro's eyes as he gazes at her - expression heady and intense, breath ragged. He bites his bottom lip and runs a hand up her side, around her back to press between her shoulder blades and pull her body close to him again so he can trace the curve of her jaw with his lips and tease the lobe of her ear with his tongue.

The Lion rumbles beneath them, and Allura wonders how much of this the great beast understands. How much of it she sees through Shiro's eyes, or senses through their connection.

_She knows you make me happy_

And indeed the hint of smug satisfaction and approval brushes against Allura's consciousness like a ghost.

The thought comes accompanied by Shiro's determined kiss on her neck - and that one's going to leave a mark, she's sure of it, but it's hard to care when Shiro's arms wrap around her and his hand runs up her bare thigh and he grinds against her, lost in his own desire.

He shifts in her embrace and loops his right arm around her back. His left trails up her side until his fingers catch at her nipple, and Allura breathes a shuddering gasp into his neck even as she twines her fingers into his hair and braces herself on the console. Shiro cups her breast and squeezes, earning himself a low moan, and he chuckles appreciatively. His hand dips lower, tracing lazy circles across her abdomen, skimming lightly over her hips.

Allura glances up to find him staring at her, eyes intent, a smile playing on his lips. His fingers brush her pelvis and skim the tender marks on the inside of her thighs. The marks glow in response to his touch - soft pink against the whites and blacks and purples of the Lion's cockpit.

He knows what she wants, of course. But he's playing with her.

"Takashi," she breathes. Jolts of pleasure run down her spine with every brush of his fingers, but she longs for his touch in the place where she's most sensitive.

_Please please please you know what I want_

Shiro chuckles; low in his throat, breathy with arousal - and something else. The adorable blush from earlier is gone. He's not flustered now. He's in his element: in control, making her beg for release.

It's the Lion, Allura realises. This is the Lion side of him. This isn't Takashi - it's not even Shiro. He's the Black Paladin; the decisive head of Voltron; a leader and a fighter and a commander.

The thrill that runs down her spine has nothing to do with his fingers brushing her thighs and everything to do with the intensity of his gaze.

"You're not very patient," he says.

"Because you're teasing me." It comes out as a breathy whisper. Allura runs a hand through Shiro's hair - just how he likes it - and his pleasure pours back at her through their bonded minds. A stream of thoughts and ideas come rushing out with it, and Allura understands what he intends to do. He wants to pin her wrists and pull her hair and take her hard against the control panels and by the stars she's going to let him do it because it's just about the hottest thing she's ever imagined.

He catches her thoughts: the heady throb of her desire, deep and insistent, and the thrill that ignites inside her as she realises just what she's got herself into. Shiro grins at her, and underneath the smirk and swagger his love for her blazes bright like the sun.

But his fingers… he still won't put them where she wants them.

He leans in to kiss her again, and when he breaks off he murmurs words into her skin; a simple phrase broken up by kisses that weave lines down her throat.

"Patience."

*kiss*

"Yields."

*kiss*

"Focus."

"I don't want to focus," Allura groans in frustration.

Shiro glances up to catch her eye, fingers still a whisper away from where she wants them - _needs_ them. "Then what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me in your Lion. And you're holding out on me."

Usually, something that filthy and direct would send him blushing. But not this time. This time, he laughs, and the sound of it is a melody of affection. He plants a soft kiss on her lips, and finally - _finally_ \- his finger dips between her folds and she surrenders to his touch.

A burst of desire leaps across his mind and into hers. He's pleased to find her slick and wet and ready for him, and he likes the way she feels and the taste of her skin and her lips, and he's thinking of all the ways he could make her unravel and melt into his arms.

He likes being in the Lion - with her, like this, in the place where he feels like the best version of himself.

He runs his finger up and down her crease, making a slow glide back and forth, teasing at her clit even as his tongue traces the shape of her shoulder. Allura threads one hand through his hair and clings to him, her other hand gripping his bicep as he pleasures her. Her breath comes in gasps and soft cries, and she shifts her foot onto the console to spread her thighs wider and grant him better access. Shiro hums his approval against her collarbone, but his touch remains languid and teasing and she needs more _more_

_More please more_

He relents, and rubs her a little more urgently. Pleasure courses through her: want and need, deep and heady and powerful. Tremors of desire ripple out across her skin, tingling up and down her spine until the marks on her face blaze bright pink.

Shiro lifts his head to watch her, eyes intent, his thoughts a ragged blur of lust and enjoyment. He catches her lips with his own and Allura kisses him back even as she gasps into his mouth as his fingers work their magic.

Before she can finish, he pulls his hand away, and Allura groans into his shoulder. His arm leaves her waist, and through the cloud of her own arousal she watches him slip his boxer-briefs off his hips. He wants to be inside her - and she wants it too - and the Lion part of him is done waiting.

He grips her hips in both hands, and she wraps her legs around his waist to pull him closer, desperate for the touch of his body against hers. His cock finds her opening and his fingers dig into her thighs as he slips inside her.

The first thrust is deep and deliberate and makes Allura cry out in pleasure. She bites her lip as Shiro pulls back and thrusts again: slow and measured, utterly in control, even if his breath comes in hot bursts on her neck and his thoughts feel like clouds of spun gold. He keeps his movements slow and steady, going deep each time, and Allura buries her face in his shoulder - eyes closed, mouth open, gasping for breath, wrapped up in the feel of him.

He _knows_ how much she likes it. He knows how quickly and intensely she'll come like this - and that's exactly what he wants.

Shiro's hand runs up her neck and fists in her hair. He tugs her head up off his shoulder, and she meets his gaze. Those grey eyes regard her with fierce intensity, and she melts utterly in the face of it. Not just because of what he can do to her, but because of what's underneath it: a love so fierce and strong it burns like the sun.

"I want to see your face," he says, by way of explanation.

"Why?" she breathes, as if she doesn't already know the answer.

"I like watching you come apart."

He thrusts a little harder, his eyes locked on hers, and when she gasps and whimpers he grins. His right arm loops around her waist to pull her flush against his body even as his mind opens up to hers completely. Their feelings and sensations merge together, so that Allura catches the shape of his experience: the feel of her hands on his back as she clings to him, the tightness of her cunt around him as he moves in her.

A surge of quintessence comes back at her through their linked minds, familiar and yet… not. It rushes through her, and for a moment she feels the ghost of his hands on her breasts and his lips on her thighs. The energy pools in her core and sets the marks on her body tingling: the rosy crescents on her breasts, flanking each nipple; the interlocking chevrons on her hips; the roundels on her inner thighs.

The feel of it is like nothing she's ever experienced. She's never had a lover who could push quintessence at her like that - let alone shape it into individual sensations that send her spiralling into senseless arousal. The effect is intoxicating; it makes her breath catch and her skin tingle every time Shiro does it.

One of these days, she'll have to remember to ask him how he pulls it off. How he knows how to do it, when he shouldn't even be able to channel quintessence at all.

It's just… always so hard to remember, after the fact, because he uses it to make her completely unravel.

He sends another burst of energy towards her, and watches her face as it breaks over her body like a wave. Soft lightening skitters under her skin as her orgasm builds inside her, and she needs him harder, she needs more of him.

He tugs at her hair, pulling her head to the side so he can kiss down her neck, sucking and biting, his hunger and need pouring out of him. His pace quickens and she feels the edge of her release - so close she can taste it. His fingers fist in her hair and his right hand grips her hip as he buries kisses on her throat, even as he sends another wave of quintessence through her.

This time it's too much. He thrusts hard right as the energy hits her core and she comes apart in his arms. Release hits her like a wave, and the Lion quivers beneath her as she cries out, wordless ecstasy pouring from her lips. Shiro looks up so he can watch her undoing; watch her gasp as the pieces of her dissolve and her thoughts abandon her.

Somewhere in the distance, the Lion rumbles and stirs.

Allura's still shaking and breathless when Shiro slips out of her and pulls her down from the console. The floor feels uneven beneath her feet, but it's only because her head is still spinning. Shiro kisses her, fierce and possessive, his mouth claiming hers like he wants to breathe in every gasp and moan of pleasure.

Before she can quite recover he turns her around, hands on her hips, so that she's facing the console and the glittering stars outside the windows. His hands close around her wrists - one warm flesh, one hard metal - and he pushes her forward until her hands brace on the control panel. Shiro leans over her, his chest pressed flush to her back, head buried in her neck so he can leave hot kisses burning on her skin.

Allura arches her hips and feels his hard length against her folds and she needs him like this - needs it like air.

"Takashi…" she whispers, and he hums in her ear, delighted and aroused in equal measure.

His hand leaves her wrist and she feels him line himself up to her opening, and then he thrusts inside her once again and all she can do is gasp and grip the console because he feels _so good_ like this.

_I like you like this_

_I like it too don't stop I want it like this_

He takes her deep and hard - but his pace is steady and unhurried. He'll take his time with her; enjoy the feel of her, draw out her pleasure so he can hear her moan his name over and over. He's rough and commanding and a fierce pleasure rolls out of him, sending fire through her veins even as his breath comes ragged in her ear. Desire spirals out of him in tendrils of light, mingling with Allura's own pleasure until their mutual enjoyment blurs at the edges and she loses sight of where her lust ends and his begins.

He wraps his left arm around her, his fingers warm against her skin as he moves hard and deep inside her. Her breath comes in broken gasps and she bites her lip as his hand finds her breast and his metal fingers thread between hers, pinning her hand to the console. The force of his thrusts sends tremors through her body even as she braces against the controls, and she'll come like this - easily - so easily - because he's like a force of nature when he's like this.

He kisses up her neck and whispers in her ear - and his voice is wrecked, rough with desire, even as he takes complete control.

"Is this why you wanted me to fuck you in the Lion?" he asks. "Because you wanted it like this?"

_Yes yes I wanted this I want this_

It's exactly what he was hoping to hear, because he groans in her ear and his pace becomes more insistent.

"Because you like it rough?"

Her answer is a soft moan; her answer is the surge of pleasure that spreads from her mind to his in a cascade of white sparks and starbursts.

"Tell me you like it," he whispers, and it comes out breathless but there's no denying that note of command.

"I like it," she gasps, and it's all she can do to form the words.

The syllables tumble from her mouth like crumbs, but he loves it. She turns her head enough to see him smiling, even as he groans his approval into her neck and thrusts harder and quicker. She's utterly lost in the feel of him; the way he moves in her, his lips on her shoulder; the whisper of his breath against her hot skin and the taste of his thoughts in her mind. He's lost in her, too: love and desire burning through his mind in equal measure.

"Takashi," Allura gasps. "Please…"

He understands her. His right hand leaves her wrist and his metal fingers tangle in her hair. He stands upright, his right hand braced on her head as his left hand grips her hip. The angle lets him go deeper, and Allura cries out as he buries himself inside her. He's desperate now, rough and urgent, and she's on the edge again, close enough to taste it, her whole body alight with desire. Shiro tugs at her hair, just a little, and his fingers grip her hip as he fucks her and she can sense him on the edge, almost done.

He groans her name, and he sounds half-wild, and the Lion rumbles beneath them and the controls flicker under Allura's hands.

"Ta-Takashi!" she gasps, and the feel of his reckless desire is what tips her over the edge.

Release bursts inside her, and she comes with a broken cry. Shiro thrusts hard and deep and she clenches around him, again and again, pleasure pulsing through her until her legs buckle and her arms give way and moans her ecstasy to the stars. Shiro's hand tightens in her hair as he reaches his climax, and his wordless groans echo her own desire even as the pleasure of his release mingles with her own feelings. She's blurred around the edges once again; half in her own ecstasy, half in his, lost in how good it feels for both of them.

When she finally comes back to herself, her legs are shaking. Shiro's hand loosens in her hair and he traces his fingers along her back as his breathing returns to normal.

He slips out of her, and Allura wonders if she'll be able to stand. But before she can find out she feels Shiro's arms around her once again. He picks her up bridal-style and sits back down on the pilot's seat so he can cradle her in his arms.

It's a nice feeling - especially when Shiro runs his hand up and down her side and presses soft kisses into her hair, her forehead, her cheeks - any part of her he can reach. Allura curls up and presses her hands to his chest and breathes in the scent of him and just… exists, in the safe and comforting circle of his arms. Stars glitter behind the windows, and the Lion's distant thoughts drift past like nebulae.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asks. As his thoughts come back to him, Allura senses his uncertainty. He's worried that he hurt her - or scared her.

She smiles up at him, and lets her unfiltered thoughts act as reassurance.

"I'm good," she says. "I like it when you're like this."

That's an admission that might cost her at some point, but in this soft bubble of bliss she'll own the truth.

"Yeah?" Shiro says. The metal fingers of his right hand trace idle lines on her shoulder, and he smiles down at her through a haze of satisfaction and joy. "Whatever happened to 'I don't like being told what to do'?"

Allura laughs, still breathless, and buries her blush in his bare chest.

"I like the Lion side of you," she says, lifting her head to catch his eye. "It's pretty sexy."

Shiro grins - and there's just the slightest hint of a blush in his cheeks. "Oh really? Well we can come in here more often if you like."

"You really think the Lion will approve?"

"I don't see why not. I told you. She likes you."

He says it with such sincerity that Allura can't help but smile. Her legs have finally stopped shaking, and she shifts so she can sit upright and straddle Shiro's lap. His gaze travels slow tours of her body, watching her curves as she settles on his thighs, and he runs his fingers through her hair and pulls her into a soft kiss.

He breaks away because the Lion purrs.

Shiro's eyes lose focus for a moment, and his brow creases. The Lion is talking to him, Allura realises.

"What is it?" she asks.

"She wants to see you. The Lion."

"She knows what I look like."

"No - she wants to see how you look to me."

Shiro cups Allura's face as he says it, and Allura catches the Lion's thoughts behind Shiro's mind: a strange curiosity about the source of her Paladin's happiness.

"Is that okay?" Shiro asks. Allura nods.

_Of course_

His eyes blaze yellow, and the Lion comes rushing into his mind. It's a strange sensation: the feeling of some ancient, graceful power overriding the usual warmth and softness of Shiro's thoughts. Darkness rolls in with the Lion, speckled with stars and galaxies, and for a moment the beast looks out through Shiro's eyes.

And then she speaks. Not in words - but sensations. Huge, vast, untameable thoughts that present themselves in Allura's mind and demand to be considered.

She's… pleased. And affectionate.

More than that. She's grateful.

And then she's gone, and Shiro is himself again - her very own Takashi, blinking back the golden glow of the Lion and smiling back at her.

"I told you she likes you," he says, and Allura smiles as she drops soft kisses on his lips and wraps her arms around him.

He hugs her back, face buried in her hair, hands warm against her back.

"Why do I feel like I was just presented to your mother for approval?" she says, half-joking.

Shiro laughs. "Are you kidding? My mom would love you."

Allura looks up into his familiar soft gaze. "You think so?"

"Of course. Although she'd probably ask me how I managed to date a magical alien princess."

Magical. And his eyes…

She has to ask. Before she forgets again. She has to bring it up.

She sits up from the hug and looks him in the eye.

"Takashi… I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"How do you… how do you do that… thing?" She can't find the words for it, but their minds are still so close that he catches her meaning anyway.

"Oh that?" He shrugs. "I don't know. I just… think about something I want you to feel and then the mind link makes it real, I guess."

Allura blinks. "Do you even know what you're doing when you do it?"

Again, that expressive shrug and a look of adorable confusion.

"You're manipulating quintessence," she explains. "Pushing your energy towards me. It's…" she struggles for the right way to phrase it. "It's a very rare skill."

He greets this revelation with a level of nonchalance Allura finds disconcerting.

"Are you saying I'm special?" He gives her his best dorky grin and runs his fingers through the ends of her hair. Either he didn't understand or…

No. It's not that. She picks up on it in his mind: the idea of energy flowing within and between living beings is not an entirely alien concept to him. There's echoes of it in Earth cultures; similar ideas, half-familiar concepts that he's encountered all his life. This isn't a surprise to him.

"You don't think it's a little odd?" she asks him.

He chuckles. "I spent a year fighting giant monsters. And now I have a psychic link to a giant magical robot Lion that can phase through solid objects. And my girlfriend is an alien." That last point comes accompanied by a soft kiss smiled against Allura's lips, and she can't help but blush and smile in return.

"My benchmark for weird is pretty high at this point," Shiro finishes, and Allura realises it's true. There's no hint of a lie in his mind; no lingering uncertainty or fear behind his words. He means it. He's just rolling with things at this point.

"Well, mine's not," she counters. "And this is… somewhat weird. Humans shouldn't be able to do this sort of thing."

"But you never met humans before you met us."

He's got a point there. Maybe she's overthinking it. Maybe humans have more in common with Alteans than she realised.

"Do you want me to stop doing it?" Shiro asks.

"I didn't say that," she says, a little too hastily, and Shiro grins at her.

"So it's just pushing energy around?" he asks. Allura nods, and he runs his hands down her spine until his fingers splay over the small of her back.

The surge of quintessence catches her by surprise. It pours out of his left hand and courses away through her body, leaping in arcs and bounds. It tingles in all the major _qin_ points, and the marks on her body glow in response, and her fingers dig into Shiro's shoulders as she gasps.

_Like that?_

_How did you…?_

But it doesn't matter. It feels amazing - an all-over tingle that warms her from the inside out, like being infused with sunlight. Shiro grins at her: incredibly smug and self-satisfied, delighted at discovering a new trick.

He does it again, and this time the energy is more focused. It slips down her spine and into her core, and it feels like the ghost of his fingers slipping inside her.

Desire pools within her. She leans in and kisses him, suddenly desperate for his touch, and his delight comes echoing back at her even as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. She tastes his tongue in her mouth and runs her hands through his hair and he responds with need and appreciation.

She concentrates and sends her own quintessence back at him. She colours the energy with pleasant sensations and wraps it up in the memory of how he feels when he's inside her and pushes it towards him, through her hands and her body and the link in their minds.

Shiro's hands tighten reflexively on her body as the quintessence hits him, and he groans into her shoulder.

_So that's how that feels_

_You like it?_

He answers her with a fierce kiss and a hand in her hair and a desperate ache that pours out of him as he touches her. He's hard against her inner thigh, and Allura rocks her hips forward to rub herself against his length.

He sends energy back at her: his own feelings and the memory of hers, sensations and desires and lust and want bundle up together like ribbons of starlight. They come untangled in Allura's body and arc away until she's aching and tingling all over. And then she pushes it all back at him, closing the circuit of their quintessence so that he moans into her neck as he presses his lips to her skin and his hands to her hips.

"'Lura," he slurs, lost to anything except the need to be with her.

Allura lifts herself in his lap and takes him inside her. She slides down onto his cock and gasps as he fills her up, and his lips scatter kisses on her body like stars against the night sky, each one accompanied by a spark of quintessence that catches at her breath.

She rocks her hips and feels Shiro move within her and he grips her waist in both hands as he kisses up her neck and her jaw. She catches his lips and runs her hands through his hair and moves on him, too desperate and needy to bother taking things slow. She wants him, and he wants her, and his quintessence mingles with hers and their minds blur at the edges and he's like a bright star calling her home.

She kisses his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, until his delight blazes bright and warm in his mind.

"I love you so much," she gasps - and it comes out of nowhere, or everywhere, or maybe it's just the words that go with the feelings that pour through her mind.

He can't answer in words, but his mind lights up with the sheer size of what he feels for her. He shifts forward in the seat and braces his feet on the floor so he can rock his hips up to meet hers, thrust for thrust. It takes him deeper inside her, and Allura's breath catches.

His energy pours into her again - and now they're overlapping completely. Now her thoughts mingle with his and she feels everything twice: his body and hers, his hands on her thighs and her fingers on his neck and the blur of their pleasure, like galaxies colliding. Lips on his neck - no hers - or his? Hands on her waist - his hands - hers - on his chest - and up her sides and around her shoulders - his shoulders - warm and firm and solid under her lips - his? Hers?

It no longer matters. All that matters is that they move together, lost in the feel of it.

Now they're so close that she senses the Lion - all power and dominance and ancient strength. Allura catches it, embraces it - and she tugs at Shiro's hair, fierce and possessive - _her_ Paladin, _her_ lover - hers alone to touch and hold and enjoy. And then the Lion's strength is in Shiro, and he bites her lip as he kisses her and picks her up in his arms and sets her down on the console once again.

He thrusts hard inside her - all Lion strength and power - and Allura clings to him as he takes control once more. Their quintessence merges, the energy flowing freely between them, and every touch is amplified and echoed back until her whole body burns with starlight. Shiro is wild and rough and she loves it - all of it - and it feels so good for him that she melts into it and lets the warmth carry her to her release.

She comes like a starburst, crying out, clinging to Shiro's back and neck as her pleasure coils and uncoils inside her. Then he finishes too and she feels it all again - everything twice over - the rush of his climax, the warmth of her own skin - and his - and his fingers dig into her sides as release surges over and through him - and through her - and all she can do is gasp and cling to him and hold him close as he comes undone.

His breath is hot and heavy on her neck and for a moment neither of them can move or speak. Then Shiro picks her up once more and flops back down on the seat, and Allura rests against his chest and listens to his heartrate slow and his breathing settle.

Finally, after eons, she feels his hand run up her arm and his fingers twist in her hair, and she looks up. He's smiling down at her, and she shifts in his embrace so she can kiss him.

"This was a really good idea," she whispers.

Shiro laughs in pure delight. He wraps his arms around her and nestles his head against hers and kisses her forehead.

"I love you," he murmurs into her hair. And she's still getting used to the way it sounds; the way his voice softens when he says it and the way his thoughts all melt around it.

"I love you too," she whispers back, and then she smiles at the joy that colours his thoughts.

"You know when I was a kid I always wanted to fly a giant robot," Shiro says.

She glances up to find him gazing out the windows, fingers idly tracing the contours of her skin as he drinks in the view.

"So this is your childhood dream come true?" she asks.

He nods, and a contented smile plays on his lips.

"Did you also have childhood dreams about dating an alien princess?"

That earns her a blush, and Shiro turns away from the view to smile down at her.

"Well that one was more an adolescent dream, if I'm honest."

She laughs, and sits up in his lap so she can toy with his hair, running her fingers through the tuft of white that hangs over his eyes.

"So what did you dream of?" he asks her, all soft eyes and gentle smile. He's adorable. She wonders if he knows it.

"Oh, I dreamed of some handsome Altean prince coming to woo me," she says breezily. "Some brave knight who would fight beside me in battle."

"I guess I'm a bit of a let-down, huh," Shiro says - and he means it as a joke but… no.

_No never_

She kisses him fiercely.

"You're not a let-down," she says. "You're better than anything I ever could've dreamed of."

The words sink in, and this time when she kisses him he smiles against her lips and wraps his arms around her waist.

_What did I do to deserve you?_

She pulls away, and shrugs.

"The tongue thing, obviously."

And Shiro catches onto her grin and laughs, completely happy and carefree and content.

And one day she'll tell him that it was never about _deserving_ \- it was just about wanting, and feeling - and he made it so easy for her to fall in love with him, despite her own fears and the secret parts of her she pushed down into the dark - and so _'deserve'_ never came into it, because he makes her happy - ridiculously, recklessly happy - and now she loves him so much she can't remember what it felt like not to.

Another time, though. For now she'll just tease him and muss his hair and make him laugh and enjoy this moment of stolen happiness, out where the stars shine bright and the Black Paladin is hers and hers alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I read a lot of Anne Mccaffrey as a teen? Anyway I really like the idea of the Lions as actual characters, and I feel like Black would really approve of Allura.


End file.
